


A Bit Softer, Please

by shellyes (hetadork)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Past Child Abuse, Recovery, Soft Chara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetadork/pseuds/shellyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk and Chara try  their best, with a bit of difficulty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit Softer, Please

**Author's Note:**

> When you write most of your fanfiction on your phone you being to question your life choices. 
> 
> In other words, have some fanfic thrown at you. Chara is (at the moment) the italicized text, with crossed out italicized text being intrusive thoughts.
> 
> Sorry for how weirdly styled the wording is, I'm working on a more active style of writing but this is still the most natural style for me orz

Frisk falls into the underground on accident, but they climbed the mountain on purpose. Either way they were looking for an escape, and though the one they found was different than expected, it was so much better. They found life where they had searched for death, and they found determination in the place they came to in their despair. 

It's too good to be true, Frisk knows it's too good to be true and that's why they have to move on. They can't see what gave them such happiness prove to be false, so they move on. Toriel’s fires hurt against their skin but not as much as her certain betrayal would if they didn't get out. 

A sense of doom that follows them as they walk out, and they assume it's just their nerves. The stick behind them snaps and they realize that something is going to hurt them. Of course, there's no way that this place could be as perfect as it was with Toriel  _ ( ~~with mom~~ ) _ .

So when a monster tells them to turn around, they do it with trepidation, a sense which is broken the moment they shake hands with the monster and the sound of a fart breaks the silence of the forest. 

They snort and become a little less sad about leaving something that might have been good, because this just might be good too

“Hey, kid,” the skeleton smiles down at them. He leads them through the bars of the gate and introduces them to his brother, who is a little loud  _ (and a little scary) _ but likes puzzles, just like them. 

And he doesn't hurt them, even when he kind of tries and they think that they might be able to accept this, might be able to stay here --

“My brothers probably gonna fight you soon, ”

It seems like that this might not be a place to stay after all, the bars can't contain them but they hate the basement  _ ( ~~don't keep me in here~~ )  _ and even if he never kills you his attacks still hurt.

They still go to Grillby’s with Sans, because they don't want to say no  _ ( ~~don't deserve it~~ ), _ but they don't go on a date with Papyrus  _ ( ~~he'll be angry with us~~ ).  _

Papyrus betrays them to Undyne and it doesn't surprise them at all, even as they're dodging Undyne’s spears. ( _~~He wanted power more than he wanted trash like me/us.~~ )  _

They lie on the floor with Napstablook and let themselves feel safe, just a little bit, with this ghost who seems just a bit like them. 


End file.
